This invention relates to a wrist watch, and more particularly to a wrist watch having an alarm unit which produces an electric stimulus at a pre-set time to alert the wearer of the watch.
Conventional wrist watches having an alarm unit generally produce an alarm sound of various forms. Unfortunatly, such conventional wrist watches are convenient but the alarm sounds they produce tend to disturb other people near the wearers of the watch.
In view of aforesaid problem with conventional wrist watches the present invention offers a novel wrist watch having an alarm unit capable of producing at a pre-determined time an electric stimulus for alerting the person who wears the watch, without producing sounds that may disturb nearby people.
Therefore, it is the main object of this invention to provide a wrist watch having an alarm unit that produces at a pre-determined time a silent alarm capable of alerting the wearer of the watch, without disturbing nearby people.